1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to head and neck supports and more particularly to a pillow that is easily adapted to comfortably encircle the neck of an individual to provide lateral, fore and aft support for the individual in a sitting, prone or supine position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Long distance travel has become a frequent occurrence for many people. Whether by plane, train or automobile, weary travelers are typically forced to rest and sleep in upright or partially reclined positions. However, sleeping in such positions permits the traveler""s head to nod forward or from side to side, waking the traveler every few minutes. Not only is the traveler prevented from resting, but the traveler risks cramped or strained neck and back muscles as well. The travel industry has provided travelers with little more than a miniature rectangular pillow and a blanket for their comfort. However, no matter how the traveler positions the pillow and blanket; complete support of the traveler""s head and neck is unlikely if not impossible.
Recognizing the need for an effective but portable head and neck support for travelers, the prior art has provided a number of unique pillows. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,380 teaches a generally C-shaped inflatable neck pillow having a pair of side xe2x80x9carmsxe2x80x9d for the lateral support of the user""s head and neck. The arms are joined by a third arm, which appears to provide support for either the front or the back of the user""s head and neck. Opposite the third arm is an opening disposed between the ends of the two side arms. While this opening appears to enable the user to wrap the side arms around the user""s neck, it leaves one of the front or the back of the user""s head and neck unsupported. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 419,024 also teaches a generally C-shaped neck cushion similar to that taught by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,380. However, due to its shape, this neck cushion also fails to address the need of head and neck support in all directions. The user must decide whether to support the front or back of his head and neck, but not both.
Other known head and neck support devices, such as neck braces or C-collars, support the user""s head in each direction, unlike the prior art neck cushions. However, neck braces and C-collars virtually immobilize the user""s head, making them uncomfortable and obtrusive. Many users logically find it difficult to relax when they are unable to turn their heads from side to side when necessary. Clearly, such extreme support tends to cause restless discomfort and cramping similar to that caused from using no support device at all.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved pillow that is light-weight, comfortable, and provides adequate lateral, fore and aft support for the user""s head and neck while resting in a sitting, prone or supine position.
A method and apparatus provides comfortable lateral, fore and aft support for a user""s head and neck while resting in a sitting, prone or supine position. The apparatus comprises an elongated generally cylindrical pillow that comfortably encircles the user""s neck while positioned between the user""s shoulders and the lower portions of the user""s head. The pillow is comprised of a non-allergenic, elastically deformable fill material that is covered with one of an infinite number of decorative fabrics that are generally known to be comfortable and non-reactive to the user""s skin. Both the fill material and the fabric are durable and capable of being laundered to provide a virtually unlimited number of uses for one or more users.
The pillow is easily adapted to support the user""s head and neck in all directions simultaneously. Positioning the pillow around the user""s neck provides lateral support between the user""s shoulders and head. It further provides support behind the user""s head and under the user""s chin. Accordingly, the pillow can be used by a user in nearly any position. Moreover, the pillow""s elastically deformable nature allows it to be secured in several different manners. One preferred method of securing the pillow in place provides for the overlapping of the opposite ends of the pillow to form a helical shape around the user""s neck. Another preferred method of securing the pillow is achieved by tying the ends of the pillow around the user""s neck. These and other methods can be chosen by the user for the desired fit and level of support.
Therefore, a principal object of the invention is to provide a pillow for comfortably supporting the head and neck of an individual in a sitting, prone or supine position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an elastically deformable pillow that is easily adapted to support an individual""s head and neck by comfortably encircling the individual""s neck.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an elastically deformable pillow for supporting an individual""s head and neck that is lightweight and convenient for travel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an elastically deformable pillow for supporting an individual""s head and neck that is comprised of light-weight materials that are easily and inexpensively cleaned.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an elastically deformable pillow for supporting an individual""s head and neck that is easily secured about the user""s neck without the use of additional materials or securing means.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.